20 Questions
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Ishida is dumb struck when he opens the door to find the lieutenant of the 9th division standing outside it and asking for a place to stay. Why is this so shocking? Oh only because he'd had a major crush on him ever since he saw him. That's all... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M , Bad language, Implied Renji/Ichigo on the side. XD Hope you like and please review! ENJOY! X3
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (in later chapters. don't worry i'll warn you again in said chapters. XD), M/M, Bad language (in later chapters), there's also mentions of Ichigo/Renji on the side. **

**This was a request by ECMB and therefore u can be sure the plot is totally awesome XD I just hope my writing can do it justice...Well, here goes nothing ey? I hope you all like it and if u can please please leave a review. I'll appreciate it greatly! ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own Bleach or any of the characters! **

_**1**_

'Can I stay at your place?' Ishida blinked, wondering if this was some strange hallucination. God knew stranger things happened to him on a regular basis...But having the lieutenant of the 9th division standing outside his door, asking for a room, certainly counted among the top ten.

'Excuse me?' Ishida knew it was a stupid question but he needed some further sign to confirm that yes, this was reality. That the exasperated looking Shinigami rolling his eyes was indeed there and was indeed homeless.

'Like I said, can I stay at your place?' Heavens forbid Shuhei should suddenly discover his long lost manners. Ishida hadn't studied the Bible attentively but he was certain it would be one of the premonitions of Doom's Day.

'S-Sure.' His bran was still digesting the bizarre unfolding chain of events, but Uryu was a very proper young man. The thought of holding someone standing outside the door was torturous to him and he immediately stepped out of the way, removing the only obstruction if Hisagi's path. The Soul Reaper stepped in, with a carelessly thrown nod of thanks to the host, and moved inside like it was his own territory. Ishida stared at his back, his hands unconsciously closing the door.

'So you have a habit of letting strangers into your house like that?' Hisagi turned to face Uryu once more but this time he was grinning a cocky, playful sort of grin. It caught Ishida off guard and, as much as he hated to admit it, sent his heart racing a little. He managed to look cool on the exterior though and that was what mattered at the end of the day.

'You're not a stranger. We've met before.' Ishida regained his composure and he moved past the lieutenant. Hisagi followed while he considered the Quincy's words. He thought back but couldn't remember having had any real conversation with him. Sure they've seen each other but that hardly made them anything less than strangers. However he decided to let it slide. Wouldn't want to end up on a park bench again...

'So...you're not going to ask any questions?' Ishida led Hisagi to the living room, a relatively spacious area furnished in simple yet good taste. White couches placed around an oval glass, coffee table constructed the centre of the room. There was a flower arrangement on it with green and white colours, some light blue as well but Hisagi couldn't identify the flowers. Nature had never been his strongpoint...The walls were also a light, clear blue which gave the atmosphere a serene feeling and the floor was furnished in wood with no carpet.

'Like what for example?' Ishida gestured for Hisagi to sit and he did, sinking in the cushiony softness. He was used to harsh surfaces and hard training. It made the experience all the more satisfying.

'Like why I'm here? Does this situation concern you and your friends? Do I want some tea?'

'_Do_ you want some tea?' Uryu couldn't help a coy smile of his own. Despite his outwardly rough exterior and his terrifying personality during battle or his serious demeanour in general, Hisagi could be charming when he wanted to be. And he had every intention on staying on Ishida's good side. His meal depended on it...

'Well now that you ask, yes please.' Ishida shook his head slightly, already feeling much better around the lieutenant. There was something about him that reminded Uryu of Ichigo and if he could deal with that guy, frankly he could deal with anyone under the starry skies.

'Wait here then. Oh, who else is why you? I suppose you didn't come alone.'

'Renji. You know him right?' Ishida was tankful it was him. That guy was practically part of their inner circle of friends, they had to deal with him so often. He liked the man, though he was even more like Ichigo than Hisagi. Uryu remembered Abarai showing up at their school, pretending to be a student. He also remembered the hilarious 'misunderstanding' due to his and Ichigo's boyish altercation. That was a fun week...

'Yes. Yes, I most definitely know him.' Ishida fixed his glasses, hiding a small smile under the subterfuge of his hand, and turned to leave for the kitchen leaving Hisagi to wonder again at the human's elusive words.

Ishida's steps were calm, his expression impassive. He walked down the hallway, air entering his lungs breath by calming breath. Once he reached his destination, he let the door close softly behind him with a dull thud. In seconds his composure changed. His legs couldn't hold him anymore and he slumped against the white wood, his palms pressed firmly against the vertical hard surface.

His breath became laboured. He was panicking. His stared intently in front of him as if searching for another way out. His eyes paused briefly on the window but he dismissed the idea of jumping out as utterly idiotic. No. He was acting irrationally. There was no point in freaking out.

Ishida was a master at controlling his emotions, something he'd learned from his slab-of-ice-of-a-father. He swallowed loudly and moved to the counter, his hands preparing the tea mechanically while his mind listed the reasons why he was acting so uncharacteristically.

One, he was worried about why Shuhei Hisagi and Abarai Renji, two lieutenant class Soul Reapers, were present in Karakura Town. He was even more alarmed at his lack of knowledge since he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary in the past few days.

Two, he certainly hadn't expected to be a host though he understood the reason why visiting Shinigami on missions or other errands resorted to seeking the help and cooperation of people who knew of their existence. Living was a hard thing to do, even harder if one had no idea how to blend in with the rest of society.

Three, he would have traded a leg for Renji to swap with Hisagi. Why? Oh, no reason. Just the fact that he'd had a major crush on the dark haired lieutenant ever since he'd laid eyes on him. That's all.

As he ran through the third and most powerful reason, Ishida felt a blush take over his cheeks and spread all the way down his neck. Fantastic. He didn't know why he was behaving like this. He hadn't had a single noteworthy conversation with the Shinigami but for some reason the mare sight of him had him swooning like some love-struck teenage girl. It was beyond frustrating.

Ishida hadn't even expected to ever meet him again which only made the current situation all the more dream-like. Suddenly he recoiled his hand with a hiss. He studied the fresh burn stretching across his middle fingertip with a critical eye. Another thing he learned from his father was a basic medical training, though this was a minor injury and didn't require any treatment. He sighed and resolved to do something about his distracted state of mind. It wasn't like he hoped to achieve anything by this love-struck attitude...He just couldn't help the way his heart began drumming up a concert when he found himself face to face with Shuhei out of the blue. Surely it was a temporary thing and after a good night's sleep he'll forget all about it...

* * *

Hisagi shifted his position from one side of the couch to the other but he couldn't quite get confortable. The furnishing was in European fashion and it was modern, while he was used to old-fashioned Eastern accommodations. At first the softness seemed great but after five minutes it became agonising... In the end he just stood up and moved to lean against the window sill. Ah, much better.

He studied the room more attentively, wondering what was taking Uryu so long. It was only tea after all... He contemplated going to see if there was some way in which he could help but then thought against it. It could be taken as a rudeness at the address of Uryu's capability as a host.

He wondered where Renji was staying but then, he guessed the answer to that question. Kisuke Urahara's shop surely. The guy had a thing for sleeping there, when he wasn't bothering Kurosaki. Then Hisagi wondered if he'd made a mistake coming to the Quincy. Didn't he have some sort of deep grudge against the Soul Reapers, and especially for the higher ups of Soul Society?

He thought back to everything he knew about Uryu Ishida. It wasn't much but he'd heard the story of how his grandfather died and about the Shinigami's involvement in the old man's death. Or rather their lack of involvement. Shuhei's eyes darkened. If there was one thing he hated with absolute certainty it was people who used others as stepping stones. The thought of sitting back while a Hollow killed a person, enemy or no, was appalling to him. He supposes a lot of the teachings instilled in him by his previous captain, Kaname Tosen, made him into the man he was. Even if he wanted, he could never stop following the path with least bloodshed.

Other than that, Ishida as a man was pretty much a stranger to him. Still, there was something about his character which made Hisagi like him instantly. It was also the reason why he found himself knocking on Ishida's door before he'd even realized it. Well in all honesty if he thought about it, Uryu was the only likable option for him.

Ichigo had a full house and frankly he was never confortable around children. Inoue was a girl and living in the same house as a woman didn't seem right to him. Yasutora...well he hadn't even considered of him. He knew the giant of a man even less than Ishida. And then there was Urahara...That guy was straight out a no no. Hisagi wasn't sure why but that man gave him the creeps. If Renji wanted to stay there fine, but he'd rather take a bench any time of the day.

Shuhei ran a hand through his spiky hair. His mission was a joke. They've been getting reports of an increase in Hollow activity around the Karakura area but nothing big enough to require the dispatching of two lieutenant class Soul Reapers. Hell, Ishida hadn't even noticed anything out of the ordinary and he knew the human was a highly intuitive sort unlike Kurosaki. He suspected this was the work of Captain Ukitake.

Lately, due to the hectic mess left after Sosuke Aizen's betrayal, he'd been worked to the bone. The Winter Wars were over and they were _still_ cleaning up the mess left behind. He didn't complain but the kindly Captain somehow knew how overworked he was because Rukia made frequent appearances to help him. Though she claimed she was there of her own volition Hisagi suspected her captain's involvement...Not that he minded a helping hand. Renji was probably there for more personal reasons or just to skip on work. He shook his head but a soft smile stretched his lips. The red-head had one heck of a character...

'Glad to see you're finding the place to your liking.' Shuhei looked up to see Uryu approaching him with a trey and two cups of tea. He hadn't heard the archer at all and he couldn't help compering him to a cute black cat with sapphire eyes. He liked the image.

'It's nice. You live alone?'

'Yes.' Ishida didn't want to go into any detail about how much he hated the very presence of his father and the moment he had an opportunity he was out of the Ishida Manor without so much as a backwards glance. He liked having his own space. He liked his freedom.

'Thanks for the tea.' Hisagi took a sip and let the hot liquid trickle down his throat. There was nothing quite as calming as a hot cup of tea and he was surprised to find the taste of Ishida's concoction very agreeable. He was never a fussy person, except for his tea. Shuhei wasn't sure why but he was very picky when it came to tea. Ever since he was a young buck...Though if he was pressed for money he pretty much drank anything.

'You're welcome, but I have a question for you.' Shuhei had expected that. He'd expected an interrogation the moment he stepped in actually.

'Shoot.' Ishida had his back turned to the lieutenant.

'How long will you're mission last?' He still didn't know what said mission was but that could wait...

'Two weeks.' Hisagi didn't see the panic in Ishida's eyes.

* * *

**Poor Uryu...Then again. Having a super sexy Shinigami sleeping under your roof hardly seems like the worst thing to go through. XD **

**Well, I hope you liked reading the first chapter and if u can, please please please review. It only takes a second and it will brighten up my entire day! X3 **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so so sorry for the LATE update. It usually isn't like this, i can promise you that but i was out of the city last week and i decided to take a break from writing...Sorry about that...Well, I hope you can forgive me and continue to enjoy this fic. **

**Also, a warm THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed! I love you all for it! (and i'm sorry if i didn't answer back to all of them...I get lazy these days...But trust me, i read them all and love them all. X3) Thank you to those who followed, fovoured or simply read as well. **

**Enjoy this new update and please don't forget to review, if u have the time. XD**

_**2**_

Hisagi ran his hands over his face, splashing the cool water over his skin and feeling as the last wisps of sleep left. As much as he liked keeping discipline and following orders, despite his rebellious look, he'd never been a morning person. Oh, he tried. But no matter how early he got or how much energising whatevers he ingested, his blood pressure remained low for minutes after his rising and he was pretty much a walking zombie for the duration of that time.

He stared at his own reflection in the oval mirror, following the dripping water with the corners of his eyes. His expression was serious, grave even. He leaned slightly closer, his hands gripping the rim of the sink. He searched the mirroring eyes as if hoping to find some carefully hidden answer to a question. A quest that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past three days. A question involving his Quincy host.

'Why in the hell, was he up at this ungodly hour every damn morning!'

It wasn't even light outside! Hisagi sighed and splashed more water over his face. God knew he needed every little help to barely keep his eyes open. Granted, Ishida was trying to be silent and he was. He could have sneaked up on a ghost with that feline elegance of his but... Hisagi was a trained, battle-worn, ready to kill, sleeping with a knife under his pillow, kind of guy and the very presence, the very thought of someone else awake and moving about around him, automatically forced his alarm bells on full alert. Just in case...

He wasn't paranoid enough to expect Ishida to turn on him or attempt hurting him in any way but ever since Captain Tosen's betrayal...He found it just a little difficult to trust completely, without question, another being. He shook his head, hating the way every time he took a break and let him mind wander it always seemed to settle on the one subject he tried desperately to avoid. Always returning to the man whose teachings he'd adopted as a way of life and who tried to kill him. The same man he'd killed instead...

'I need to clear my head...'

Before even more frustratingly irritating thoughts had a chance to manifest themselves, Hisagi rubbed the fluffy white towel, placed conveniently beside the sink, over his face and hands. Once dry, he strolled out of the bathroom and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he knew Ishida would be. He could hear the soft shuffle of his feet as he moved about, no doubt preparing his coffee. Hisagi didn't like the taste of the bitter liquid very much but it seemed to revive the little brunette as if by magic and it also seemed to put him in a good mood.

'Do you realize it's six in the morning?' Ishida whirled around as if caught red handed doing something he wasn't supposed to. His guilty expression elected a smirk on Hisagi's lips, making him look even cooler, with arms crossed and leaning against the open doorway...

But that smirk faded in a flash, replaced by a worried frown, when Ishida let loose a yelp of pain. His hand moved away from the counter and the glass coffee pot fell to the floor, sending shards and dark liquid splashing everywhere. The steam continued to rise from the spilled drink...

'Are you hurt? Let me see.' In one striding step Hisagi was beside Uryu, his hands griping for Ishida's injured one before the later had a chance to agree or protest.

'I'm fine.'

'Shush. Let me see.' The Shinigami studied the burn stretching across the back of the hand with a critical eye. An eye which was used to seeing all sorts of gruesome wounds, ranging from cuts to burns to the occasional crushed body into bloody pulp...Really, some Hollows could be damn creative. Therefore, he was experienced enough to assess the injury and was glad to see it wasn't anything serious.

'You'll be fine. Here, let me put some ice on it.'

'I know that. I'm the son of a renowned doctor...' Uryu yanked his hand out of Hisagi's grasp while using his other one to fix his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. It didn't do anything to hide the spreading blush across his pale skin and he knew it so Ishida averted his gaze and turned away from the surprised Soul Reaper. Hisagi studied him with open curiosity before resuming his previous task and opened the refrigerator door, rutting for the ice sure to be there. He was a fast learner and he'd quickly understood the plan of Ishida's home and, with the owner's help, he'd also learned how to use most of the bizarre appliances. He hated to admit it but the kettle gave him the most trouble...

'You never talked about your father.' Hisagi was calm, seemingly un-phased by Ishida's tantrum. Admittedly, he was the one at fault for the accident so he had no excuse anyway...

'He and I don't exactly see eye to eye.' Hisagi kept silent, waiting patiently for Ishida to continue if he so wished but when nothing else was added to the conversation, he moved towards the younger man and once more reached for his arm. His grip was gentle enough that it shocked Uryu out of his anger.

'I understand that better than you might think. My father and I weren't best friends either.' He had a faraway look in his eyes and Ishida understood without Shuhei having to say it that this would be the end of the subject, for both of them. Uryu tried to move his mind away from the way Hisagi's touch felt. The way his fingers breezed ever so slightly over his burned skin, careful not to increase the pain in any way, and wrapped the pocket of ice around his hand. He tried and failed.

'I-I'm fine now. Thank you.' Before Hisagi had a chance to respond in any way, Uryu removed his hand once more, this time even more forcefully than before, and darted out the still open door. Shuhei was left alone and confused, his eyes glued to the spot where Ishida had been a mare few seconds ago. The coffee pool spread slowly, finally reaching his feet and moving around them like the sea pools around rooted islands.

'What was that all about?...'

* * *

'So let me get this straight. You surprised him so he burned his hand but when you tried to help him, he was angry and pulled away. And was he brushing?' Hisagi nodded slightly, unsure what to make of the whole incident. 'And he was blushing. Any other...strange behaviour you wanna tell me about?'

Hisagi glanced up at Renji, whose eyes betrayed him. He could tell the other lieutenant knew something, probably everything, but for some reason he didn't want to share his insight. Hisagi was silent for a moment, his fingers absentmindedly twirling the straw in his ice tea, debating whether to say anything or keep silent. The oversize umbrella hanging over their table threw a wide shadow, cooling them and shielding them from the dazzling sun. It wasn't his idea to meet up at a street café but Renji's logic was based on the human phrase, '_When in Rome..._'

'There were other times...' Hisagi stared intently at the red, forest fruit, tea spinning like a whirlpool, willing it to do the talking instead.

'Such as?' Unlike the brunette, Renji was completely at ease because he knew exactly where this conversation was going. He leaned back in the plastic chair and took a gulp of his refreshing mint concoction. He had to hand it to them, humans knew how to take the edge off of a torrid day.

Throwing caution to the wind and deciding to trust the other man who not only saved his life before but also became one of his closest friends, Hisagi began to speak...

* * *

The first time he'd noticed the Quincy was that night when he'd appeared unannounced at his front door. Right after he answered the human's question regarding the duration of his stay. He remembered the slight tremor which ran through the lithe back, only caught by his observant gaze for a fleeting second.

'Are you feeling alright?' Hisagi moved a step closer to the other man. Ishida hadn't spoken or moved for all of five minutes now and Hisagi finally asked the question, beginning to get worried. Was the archer feeling ill?

Uryu didn't give any sign that he had heard anything and continued to perfectly portray a life size human statue as Shuhei moved closer to him. But when the Soul Reaper placed a worried hand in his shoulder, the human jumped right out of his skin, managing to startle Shuhei just as much. Ishida looked like he just woke up out of a really deep dream or thought and he began apologising hastily, stammering over some of the words in his haste to speak.

'It's fine, but are you sure you're alright? You were shaking.' Hisagi studied Ishida's face attentively but the harder he tried to catch the other's eyes the more flustered he seemed to get. A reddish taint began to colour Uryu's otherwise snowy skin and Hisagi wondered if the younger man suffered from a fever.

'I'm okay. Really. So _why_ are you here exactly?' Hisagi continued to run his eyes over Ishida's face but not getting any closer to figuring out why Ishida was behaving the way he was, he began explaining the outbreak in Hollow appearances in the Karakura Area and his task to assess this possible threat.

Hisagi was certain Ishida was not feeling well since he never questioned the absurdity of his mission...

* * *

The next incident occurred two days later, officially his second day of staying in Karakura. He remembered coming into what Ishida called the living room and finding the man in question sitting on the couch with the TV remote in his hand. He had always found the strange box device interesting but he'd rarely had the chance to simply sit back and enjoy the seemingly magical qualities it possessed. It was a little hard for Hisagi to wrap his mind around the idea of radio waves and giant satellites orbiting around the Earth's atmosphere. He came from a much simpler background...Much simpler.

Anyhow, succumbing to his curiosity and boredom, since there were barely any Hollows worth noticing that night and those were being taken care of by Kurosaki and Renji, he flopped in the seat beside Ishida. The archer didn't say or do anything but Hisagi was aware of the sudden rigidness without having to turn and look. The program was a documentary on something involving history. Hisagi couldn't ascertain anything else. The place didn't look familiar to him, with its tall buildings constructed out of glass and reflecting the natural light of the sun. Two such massive towers suddenly burst into an explosive cloud of smoke and came tumbling down in a terrifying manner.

'Did this really happen?' Hisagi was openly horrified at the wide range of destruction caused by falling chunks of debris.

'Yes, unfortunately. You are looking at the September 11th attacks on the World Trade Centres in New York. A horrible tragedy...' Ishida's voice was barely a whisper and Hisagi detected the genuine sorrow in its tone. The sort of sorrow which accompanied a tragic even if caused to strangers by strangers.

'Who was responsible for something like this?' Hisagi's attention was glued to the crying and dying faces, to the grotesquely twisted corpses which were obviously dead.

'Al-Qaeda terrorists.' Hisagi understood the significance of the short answer. Ishida didn't want to add to it, to talk about such a grim topic.

Hisagi wondered why Uryu was even watching this. He reached for the remote and easily took it from Ishida's loose fingers. The other didn't object when the program changed to HBO and a stream of laughter filled the silence as if working to chase the gloom away. In all honesty, Hisagi had meant to close the TV altogether but he didn't know what to button to press...Yet this may have been a better option. Laughter was the best medicine after all...

Shuhei couldn't follow the comedy at all. He was more confused than amused but after a few minutes he noticed Ishida beginning to relax. A soft smile even crossed his lips from time to time, clearly catching the so called jokes thrown around by the lead actors, so Hisagi continued to sit there and follow the screen though his attention was focused on Ishida much more than the emphatic movements of the imaginary characters.

An idea began forming in his mind and he was eager to test out his theory. He subtly edged closer to Ishida who didn't notice. Hisagi moved a little more and the skin of his bare arms touched Ishida's and...well, the result was not quite what he'd expected. Uryu's smile dropped like a rock in water and a sudden look of panic took over. His rigidness was back just as if all the relaxation as a direct result from the comedic movie never took place. He turned to stare wide eyed at Hisagi and the Shinigami had a moment where he wondered if he'd done something unthinkably wrong. There seemed to be a sort of accusation in Ishida's eyes, but what were they accusing Hisagi of? That was the question...

'I-I have to do homework.' With that out of the blue realization, and quite frankly Hisagi suspected it to be a lie, Ishida shot up and was out of the room faster than one could say 'What the hell?...'

* * *

Hisagi finished his trip down memory lane and with it the rotation of the ice tea also came to a slow halt. There were other small things of course, beside those three major incidents. Like the way Ishida always got suddenly jumpy when he stepped over a certain imaginary line, probably invading his personal space, or the way he would blush whenever Hisagi's skin brushed against his, accidentally or on purpose. Hisagi had many questions buzzing inside his mind and though this trip was supposed to be some sort of unconventional holiday, he found the gears in his brain working overtime to figure out all those strange out of character reaction involving the younger human.

'Boy, and they call me dense...' Renji placed his empty glass beside the other three equally dry ones. He'd been ordering them while Hisagi continued recounting his tale, no doubt taking advantage of Kurosaki's hospitability. He was usually the source of Renji's finance when he came to the human world...

'What do you mean by that?' Hisagi automatically became defensive, not very pleased with the idea of being called dense. Especially by someone like Renji who wasn't exactly the brightest spark, despite his fiery hair colour.

'It's so obvious, how are you not seeing this?' Hisagi looked helplessly at the other lieutenant, silently asking for clarification. 'Ishida's in love with you.'

Hisagi wasn't sure if he should burst into laughter or reach forth and punch Renji. He blinked a few times, waiting patiently for the other Shinigami to say it was all a joke but that never happened. In fact, Renji looked quite pleased with himself and began moving the clear cubes of ice around the glass with a wide grin plastered on his face.

'Trust me, I know the signs.' Renji offered a lop-sided smile and for a moment Hisagi nearly took his word for it but then he remembered how utterly absurd the notion was.

That's what he got for seeking the advice of an idiot...

* * *

**well it would be no fun if Hisagi realized the truth too soon no? But he's a smart man so it won't take him that long, trust me on this...he he. X3**

**Well, I hope you like it, and if u can, please please please leave a review. Thank you in advance. **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Very slight MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (I'm only putting this here as a warning so it doesn't catch u off guard if u're in public somewhere or with some friends...Happened to me before...that was a fun day. XD)**

**Here's Chapter 3 Ladies and Gentlemen. XD I hope you like it and if u can please leave a review. it's pretty much the only reward i ask for and i get so have some compassion...T3T Thanks in advance! **

**A warm THANK YOU to those of you who left encouraging words already! What can i say! I wanna hug every last one of you! XD Thank you very much to those of you who favoured, followed or simply read this also. If you like it even a little then i'm happy. **

**ENJOY!**

_**3**_

Things weren't the same after that meeting. Not for Hisagi anyhow... He was certain Renji was just pulling his leg. He was even more certain Renji was an idiot but, despite his best effort to believe there was nothing to the other Shinigami's outrageous tales, once the idea of Ishida being in love with him entered his mind he began to ask himself some serious questions...

It was the end of his first week in the human world. Aka, half of his holiday was done. Up until that point he'd been a responsible man, doing what any sane person would do. Ignore Abarai Renji. But the more he thought about it the more sense it seemed to make. He was certain he would have arrived at the exact same conclusion had it happened to anyone else...Blushes, stammers, sudden shyness...it all pretty much pointed to the obvious conclusion.

And he had to admit it, even if only to himself, that yes...Uryu was a cute guy. Especially when he turned ten shades darker and burned holes in the ground because Hisagi touched him in a suggestive way. After his meeting with the other lieutenant he'd been a little curious about his effect on the human and since curiosity killed the cat, he decided to see how far he could push the boundaries. It was all fun and games surely...What harm could it cause?

At first it was innocent enough, a lingering touch here and there. When Ishida made him tea and handed him the cup, he would not-so-accidentally brush his fingertips over Uryu's and keep them in his hands for a moment, careful to hold the cup himself or risk injury since the archer had a tendency to drop anything he was holding if Hisagi got too close. It was endearing really. And damn cute.

Another such experiment proved a valuable lesson. It was late in the evening and it was Shuhei's turn to go Hollow patrolling. Unfortunately he couldn't leave all the work to Renji and Kurosaki since they wanted a quiet night of their own. What they chose to do together that night he didn't want to know about, he didn't want to think about, he didn't want to hear about.

Anyway, he knew with absolute certainty the two would do no fighting outside the confinements of the bedroom...well maybe the rest of the house. He left his Gigai form on the bed and turned to exit through the opened window only to be stopped by a dull thud behind him. With one leg already on the ledge, Hisagi looked over his shoulder to see his human body stretched on the floor, after having fallen out of bed. He groaned in dismay but didn't turn back, thinking there was no point since he would be done in less than an hour...

Said and done. The pathetic resistance he encountered was laughable. He was certain even the Soul Reapers still taking their lessons were capable of handling such sorry creatures. However, despite what was surely a waste of his valuable time, Hisagi felt a lot better since coming to the human world. He couldn't even remember the last time he had the chance to get bored, to sit around and be lazy because he could without consequence. He made a mental note to send a Thank You gift to captain Ukitake...

He was in a surprisingly good mood, the fresh air doing him a world of good. As comfortable as Uryu tried to make him, he was still a man of the outside. A free spirit. In his view, nothing compared with the lash of the night wind against skin and the rush of a free fall. Even the chill of the daggering cold seemed a comfort to Shuhei as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop with all the grace of a shadowy locust.

He was done well under 60 minutes but he didn't want to go back just yet. He still felt like he needed to clear his head...All the questions gravitating around the one and only Uryu Ishida were giving him a hard time. They were even beginning to affect his sleep and appetite! The more he pondered them the more he found himself studying Uryu and looking at him through new eyes...Had he always been that cute?

Hisagi recently came to discover that Ishida was like a virus. Once thoughts of him began to manifest, they slowly spread over his mind, taking over every nook and cranny and before he knew it...he was rushing back to the house, forgetting his need to clear his head.

He landed on the red slates configuring the surface of the Quincy's rooftop as silently as a ghost. Technically speaking, he was one. He could feel Uryu in the room just below his feet...but wait. Wasn't that his temporary bedroom? What was Ishida doing in his room? Hisagi suffered a moment of indecision. Should he make his presence known or...Yep, he should find out what the little human was up to first.

More silently than the grave he stepped to the ledge of the roof and, using the strength of his powerful arms, he leaned over just enough to peer inside the occupied chamber. The light was switched off so the visibility was limited but Hisagi was nothing if not accustomed to seeing in the dark.

Ishida was kneeling on the floor by his bed, his hands struggling to lift something. It took Hisagi a moment to identify his Gigai form but it wasn't the act itself which captivated his undivided attention. It was the way Uryu handled the seemingly precious cargo. Had that been Ichigo or Renji or pretty much anyone else they would have hauled the body up and placed it on the bed, end of story. But the Quincy was concentrating so hard to be as gentle as possible, Hisagi couldn't help but be a little touched.

Once the soulless shell was on the bed, Ishida stood to leave but not before sweeping his eyes over the unconscious frame one last time, lingering on the closed eyes. Even in the dark and from a distance, Shuhei could see regret as clear as day inside the deep blue orbs. Unrequited love. And that's when his heart skipped a beat and he knew...

* * *

Ishida stepped down the stairs as quietly as he could. He knew Hisagi didn't like waking up this early in the morning and he honestly didn't wish for that to happen but lying in bed and doing nothing was a form of torture to him...He hoped the Shinigami would be too deeply asleep to hear the almost inaudible drag of his half asleep feet. His mind was fully awake and racing but unfortunately, his body needed a good dose of caffeine to complete the transition from dream to reality.

The kitchen door was open, left so by himself the previous evening so as to make even less noise the following morning. Planning ahead was something he did unconsciously at this point and it didn't help only in battles, it was a more efficient way of life. He watched as the coffee trickled from the pot into his cup, the soft sound of filling calming him down. The coffee pot was new...He had to buy another one since the last one was smashed to smithereens...

His eyes unconsciously darted to his hand, wrapped in a thin line of bandages. The burn was nothing serious, god knew he'd had worse, but at Hisagi's insistence he'd treated it with the medical expertise learned from his father. A splash brought him out of his daydream and he jumped back when he realized coffee was spilling out of the cup. He'd overfilled it and the dark liquid was slowly moving across the counter with the full intent to reach the edge and make a mess.

Ishida reached for the table cloth and quickly averted the crisis by soaking up the spilled liquid. He let loose a sight through clenched teeth, a little irritated at the way every time he stopped and let his mind wander it settled on him and every time there seemed to be some sort of accident or disaster as a direct result. It was beyond infuriating. And also the dull pain in his chest, a pain which grew slowly more acute with each passing day he spent in the company of the other man. Pain associated with the need for something which was so close but he simply couldn't touch.

Well, that wasn't entirely true now was it? He had touched Shuhei...Or at least a perfect replica of him. Ishida paused at the sink, his hands pressed to the rim, as he remembered the feel of the other's skin below his fingertips. It was cold, as cold as a corpses and the irony did not go unnoticed. He vaguely wondered if the real deal felt the same way. Was a Gigai a perfect copy or just a similar shell with an artificial pulse? He wondered what it was like to feel the real touch of Shuhei Hisagi all along his skin?...

'What are you thinking of?' There it was again. As soon as thoughts of the lieutenant began to manifest, Ishida became an easier target than a new born child and once more Hisagi managed to sneak up on him without even trying.

Ishida didn't answer because he couldn't very well say he was imagining the man's hands slowly moving under his shirt to touch his needy flesh. He swallowed drily and continued to twist the cloth, forcing the very last drop of moisture out of it. He didn't dare speak because he was certain his voice would sound pathetic. He had to calm down first.

'Alright then. I suppose I'll just have to see for myself.' Hisagi moved to stand right behind the younger man, pressing against his back and with his chin resting on Ishida's right shoulder. Uryu couldn't believe his sense of touch. Was Shuhei really wrapping his arms around his waist? Was that really his exhaled breath dancing along the line of his jaw and curve of his neck? Was all that real?! Maybe he shouldn't have skipped the coffee...

'H-Hisagi?! What?...' His voice and frankly incoherent phraseology betrayed his wide spread panic. Ishida wondered if the shallow amount of water gathered in the sink would be enough to drown him...It seemed like a legit way out.

'I'm just curious.' Shuhei knew his lips were close enough to the skin to slightly brush it when he spoke. He was also conscious of his hands trailing down to rest on Ishida's hips, feeling the angular bones. His exploring fingers even dared to slightly move under the material of the thin white shirt so they made contact with the shivering stomach under.

'You smell nice.' Hisagi nuzzled Uryu's hair, detecting the scent of vanilla. It was delicious enough to eat. Suddenly, he pulled away and ran a hand through his own hair. 'So do you have anything to eat?' He chose to ignore the wide eyed confusion radiating from the young archer by looking awkwardly at some imaginary spot in the far distance.

'Help yourself.'

* * *

'Ha! I was right.' Renji looked triumphantly at Hisagi who barely had enough time to land on the rooftop beside the other lieutenant. It was still daytime, early in fact but this was an emergency.

'What are you talking about?' Despite his usually calm demeanour, Hisagi would have loved to punch that smirk off of Renji's face...He needed an outlet and the lieutenant seemed like a perfect one.

'Something's different about you. You feel something for our young lover boy don't you?' Shuhei would have loved to disagree. He even opened his mouth to say it wasn't true but he knew it was and Renji knew it was and there was no point in lying.

'How are you getting this information?! Are you a damn telepath or something?!' Renji smiled a soft smile, not the teasing sort which Hisagi was expecting but an understanding one. A gesture which made him look so much more mature than the way he was behaving 90% of the time.

'Let me see...One, you called me in a hurry and said you desperately needed to talk to me about something very important. And you specifically told me to show up alone. Hiding something?' It was a rhetorical question and Renji continued before Hisagi had a chance to answer. 'Two, you're flustered. And as soon as i mentioned Ishida you blushed.' Again, Hisagi tried to interject but Renji cut him off. 'And three, you're panicking. Now, I know you don't usually panic which can mean only one thing. You did something which you now regret and you don't know how to take it back so you came to wise old Renji. So come on, out with it. Let the master advice you.' Despite himself Hisagi scoffed at that last one. Mature? Renji? Get out of here!

'It's...This stays between us right?' Hisagi fixed the other with his most intimidating death glare and it was effective. Even though he knew Hisagi wouldn't do any real harm to him, Renji felt a shiver run up his spine. This was not a man he wanted as an enemy.

'Sure. You have my word.' Hisagi's eyes relented and, hesitantly at first, began to tell Renji about the night where he saw Ishida and the following morning.

'Can I ask you a serious question?' Shuhei nodded and tried to guess what Renji was getting at but he wasn't even close in the vicinity. 'How in the hell are you still alive?! I mean, seriously. You had him and he was willing and you ask for FOOD?! You give a whole new meaning to the phrase, _The way to a man's heart is through his stomach_.'

'It's not like that. I just...I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I feel as strongly about Ishida as he does about me and it doesn't seem fair to make a move on him if I'm not serious.' Renji looked sympathetic but a smile began creeping over his lips. A knowing smile and Hisagi felt the urge to punch again.

'You'll find your answer soon enough. There's still five days left.' Hisagi groaned. Five days...When one lives as long as he did, five days became parallel with five seconds. It hardly seemed like long enough a period for him to answer the major question of his heart.

'How's Kurosaki?' Shuhei knew the conversation was over but he didn't really want to go back to the house yet. He remembered the dejected look in Ishida's eyes and he felt his guts do a violent twist.

'Oh he's fine. Still sleeping after last night...if you know what I mean.' The leering grin and winking eye were death give aways.

'Wish I didn't.' But yet again, somehow Renji's charm affected him and the corners of his lips lifted up slightly.

'I just thought of something.' Hisagi turned to look at Renji with a raised eyebrow. His excitement sent alarm bells ringing. This could only be bad... 'You should wait until the very last day and then confess your feelings to him so he'll beg you to stay.'

'What?'

'Sorry, I've been watching a lot of romantic comedies lately. Did you notice they all have the same ending? I mean come on! Do humans actually act like that these days?' Hisagi couldn't help a fit of laughter. It felt good, after all those days of worries and questions. It felt...liberating.

'You really are an idiot you know that?'

'Yeah, but I'm the only one you've got.'

* * *

**Renji, Renji, Renji...When will you grow up? XD Hisagi is lucky to have u as a friend though...not so sure if that holds true for your advice. **

**I hope you liked the update and if u can please leave a review! I'll appreciate it enormously! X3**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Very slight MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (a bit more than last time though XD. Next chapter it'll be full swing smut, i can promise that) **

**Since I received such lovely reviews on the last chapter (and so many all of a sudden XD) I'll update the next one! XD I sincerely hope you like it! Things are getting more intense now...X3 ENJOY! **

_**4**_

'Where are we going again?' Hisagi glanced around him at the people passing by and the alien looking modern constructions, though Karakura was no New York for someone like him it was damn impressive none-the-less.

'I don't know where you're going, but I'm meeting a friend in the park.' Hisagi returned his attention to Ishida, only to see his back. He didn't miss the slightly dismissive tone. Not a big surprise...Since his little 'curiosity' thee days back, Ishida turned cold. He still treated Hisagi as a guest and was as hospitable as always but the lieutenant knew he'd injured the younger man in a deep way.

'I thought you might like some company.' Ishida threw a frugal look over his shoulder but didn't tell Hisagi to leave.

They walked in silence from then on, each consumed by their own individual doubts. Uryu looked cool on the exterior and he was perfectly aware of his icy tone towards the lieutenant as of late and the guilt was gnawing at him like a parasite. He didn't want to snap at Hisagi but...It was just unfair! It was one thing to suffer in silence, certain his feelings would never be returned. It was an entirely different thing to make a move and then suddenly pull back. He could help but feel rejected...

When Hisagi started touching him that morning he was so damn ready. He would have willingly and happily given into his pent up desire but then, just when he managed to convince himself that it was in fact reality and not some fantastic figment of his imagination, Hisagi pulled back. He didn't even get an explanation, and he was too confused to bring up the subject himself...Shortly after he ate, Hisagi actually sat down and ate straight after making a pass at him, he stood up and without another word left. Uryu didn't see him again until the next morning...So forgive him if he was a little cold.

However his guilt streamed from Hisagi's demeanour as of late. He knew the Shinigami hadn't intentionally meant to hurt him...He also knew his iciness was tearing the older man to shreds but a part of him was glad. A part of him thought the lieutenant got what was coming to him and he deserved it, then that only made his guilt burn brighter. Since when did he become so malicious?...

'Is that him?' Ishida turned to look in the direction pointed by Hisagi, surprised to find he was already at the Karakura Park. His eyes immediately spotted the young man waving at him and he nodded in agreement to Shuhei's question.

'You don't have to come with me you know. Benjamin's an exchange student from America and he needs some help with his Japanese. It'll be pretty boring.' And frankly Ishida wanted to put some distance between them since that was the only way he would be able to cope with his quickly growing insanity, but he didn't say that last part out loud...

'That's alright. I have nothing better to do.' Damn...Ishida glanced at Shuhei but the Soul Reaper looked pretty determined so he knew there was no point in protesting. Why was every single inhabitant of Soul Society so damn stubborn? It must be a quirk of the job.

'Suit yourself.'

* * *

Hisagi watched the pair, or rather, he glared at the pair. He was leaned back on one of the numerous park benches and he tried to look at ease but his narrowed eyes looked so threatening, everyone gave him a wide berth. A lady with two dogs actually halted and turned back...He didn't notice her.

Ishida and, what was his name? Some foreign name with a B. Ishida and B were sited on the grass a few meters away, just far enough so he couldn't hear what they were saying. Hisagi didn't know why he was so angry all of a sudden but every time Uryu smiled or laughed or when B leaned in to glance at the opened book between them, he felt ready to whip out his Zanpakuto and do something irreversible. Why was he feeling so jealous? He honestly didn't know...

His fingers tapped in an irritating manner against the wood of his back rest, drumming the seconds away. Ishida said it wouldn't take more than half an hour but to Hisagi it felt like forever. Patience was one of his most qualified virtues but it seemed to take a leave of absence right then. Finally, the two students sat up and Hisagi exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

He waited for the two to say their final parting words of the day, hoping he would never run into B again. He took an instant dislike to the guy and no matter how nice he might turn out to be, he could be a saint for all Hisagi cared, he would always feel this bitter taste in his mouth at the sight of him.

The foreigner extended his hand in the common American handshake and Uryu took it. Hisagi's eyes fell to the intertwined fingers and he was close enough to see Benjamin hold on for just a moment too long. When he let go it was with a lingering touch and that's when Shuhei's patience finally snapped like a string pulled to its limits.

He was up and beside the Quincy before either human realized it. He took the time to throw an extra dangerous glare at Benjamin who unconsciously took a step back, before grasping Uryu's chin with his thumb and forefingers, turning his head to the side so their lips could meet. Ishida didn't have enough time to protest or even make a sound for that matter. His eyes went impossibly wide when he felt Hisagi's hand pressing against the back of his head, drawing him closer while his tongue made quick work of his lips' pathetic defence.

Shuhei's mind raced. He hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions, he hadn't even thought about the actions themselves, so what he was doing was as much a shock for him as it was for the humans. There was no turning back now however...He dug his grave and he had to lay in it but he might as well enjoy the trip down.

He wasn't surprised to taste coffee on Ishida's tongue, but though he held no love for the bitter substance it seemed much sweeter than he remembered. He could tell Ishida was enjoying himself from the way he began to relax under the ministrations of his experienced verbal muscle. He'd had a fair amount of partners, both male and female, in his time so he knew how and where to touch another to make them feel good.

A sharp shove broke the contact and Hisagi's heart dropped when he saw Uryu's eyes. They were moist, on the verge of tears, and their depths screamed tales of blame and humiliation. All of which were directed at Hisagi's address...

'This is not a game!' The five words cut deeper than any knife and Shuhei didn't move to stop Uryu when he ran past without so much as a glance back.

* * *

Hisagi glanced to his left. Then he glanced to his right. Just in case, he glanced behind him too. For the umpteenth time he asked himself if he was doing the right thing and for the umpteenth time he convinced himself that he was. The branches above him swayed in the wind almost encouragingly and before his mind had time to turn against him once more, he raised his hesitant hand and knocked.

While he waited, he moved his weight from one foot to the other looking anything but at ease. He kept hearing Uryu's accusation and every time he felt like dashing his head against a hard surface. Him and his petty jealousy...Hisagi was hoping against hope he hadn't done something which couldn't be taken back.

'Yeah? Hisagi? What are you doing here?' The lieutenant assumed an expression of calm command. It was a mask he'd perfected and used many times when barking orders at his subordinates, remaining calm even when he knew the situation was dire.

'I need to speak with Renji.' Ichigo raised an eyebrow but moved to make space for the other. Hisagi hesitated a moment before stepping in, unsure if this was the best place to have this sort of 'talk'.

'He'll be down in a second. You want some tea?' Shuhei nodded with an absent minded realizing too late that he had no intention to stay but before he could take it back Ichigo was inside the kitchen. 'Go in and make yourself at home. Renji tends to take his time.' He rolled his eyes and Hisagi found himself smiling, fully aware of the other Shinigami's antics.

'Thanks.' Ichigo nodded his head, showing he heard Hisagi, before leaving the other completely alone. Unsure of what else to do, he followed Ichigo's advice and stepped inside the living room, noting its messier state compared to Ishida's spotless once, and took a seat. He looked with some mild interest at a wall size poster of a young woman. He could tell she was Ichigo's mother...or sister? He wondered why her face was plastered on the vertical surface but frankly, he had other things weighing on his mind.

'I'm here.' He turned to see Renji walking towards him, his hair hanging loose over his shoulders with water dripping down the red strands. Well at least that explained his tardiness.

'About time.' Hisagi grumbled under his breath and he didn't think Renji heard him because he took a seat without a comment. Abarai fixed Shuhei with a serious look, a shockingly serious look, and his orbs scrutinised every inch of his face. Hisagi felt like a frog staring into the eyes of a snake...he didn't like it very much.

'What did you do? And don't even try to weasel out of it because there's guilt written all over your face.' Was he really that bad at lying?! However he swallowed his wounded pride down and resolved to strengthen his 'perfected' mask, rather than waste any of his precious time. And his time was precious...and running out.

'I did something stupid...'

'You don't say.' Hisagi also resolved to challenge Renji to a sparring match when they got back. He was just about to continue when Ichigo reappeared with a tray in his hands. Two cups with steam rising out of them were carefully carried to the small table standing between the two lieutenants by the adolescent.

'Here's your tea.' Renji flashed Ichigo a wide grin while Hisagi gave a curt nod. Ichigo got the hint. 'I'll leave you two alone. Got some school stuff to take care of anyway.' He offered Shuhei a lop-sided smile before straightening up to go.

'You told him didn't you?' Hisagi waited until Kurosaki was out of ear shot, his steps making soft noises above their heads, before he asked the accusing question.

'Maybe...He sort of guessed most of it. Kid's more intuitive than you'd think.' Renji took a sip of his tea, avoiding Hisagi's enraged glare.

'You gave your word!'

'That was _after_ he guessed. By us I assumed we were talking about you, me and him.' Shuhei shook his head but what was done was done...The only option would be to kill Kurosaki or knock him hard enough he'd forget his own name...He contemplated for a handful of seconds, but nah. Making an enemy out of Renji would be counterproductive...

'But you were saying...' Hisagi snapped back to attention and after glaring long and hard at Abarai, letting him know this was not over, he told his mishap. By the end he was ready to make a run for it, in the hope he'd be hit by a car or something and at least knocked out for a few hours. He still couldn't believe he'd done something so damn stupid, and by the thick silence around them, neither could Renji.

'And this happened early this morning right?' A pathetic nod of the head was all Hisagi could muster. 'So how did Ishida take it? I mean it's nearly midnight right now.'

'Not good. He refuses to come out of his room...at least when I asked him to. I think I messed up bad Renji. I just got so angry all of a sudden, I don't know what came over me.' Hisagi's tea was long gone cold and lay untouched and forgotten. The red-head shrugged his shoulders.

'It's not that bad. Trust me. He's just confused because you keep giving him mixed signals. Speaking of...Did you figure out what you wanna do?' It was Hisagi's time to shrug helplessly. Man, he would have loved something really strong right then. Something that would make him forget his own name.

'Well, you better hurry up with that. You have less than two days before we have to head back.'

'I know.' Hisagi missed seeing the faint smile lingering across the other lieutenant's lips. Unknown to him, Renji had gone through a very similar scenario with Ichigo so he knew all the signs. It was also the reason why he was able to read Shuhei so plainly, his mask was as impervious as always but no amount of practice could hide one's eyes. They never lied.

'Cheer up already. Things will work out believe me. Have I ever stirred you wrong?'

'You want the full list or should I abbreviate it to the top ten most dangerous?' Renji rolled his eyes but was pleased that Hisagi still had a sense of humour. At least they were getting somewhere...

'Look, Ishida doesn't know how to handle this sort of situation since I doubt it happened to him before. Him being a virgin and all-'

'What? How do you figure that?' Renji scoffed.

'Come on, the guy got knocked out by Nemu's boobs. I'm willing to bet good money Uryu Ishida's a virgin.'

'That's not proof of anything. How do you know he wasn't tired or spent or something?' Hisagi had no idea why the topic riled him up so much. Maybe it was because someone else was talking about Uryu in such a personal way. He seriously had to do something about this ugly jealousy of his...

'Whatever! This isn't a game of 20 questions! Go and ask him yourself and you'll see I'm right.'

* * *

Uryu hugged the pillow and buried his face in it. It was way past the time he would usually sleep, that is when he wasn't out protecting the blissfully ignorant from imminent Hollow attacks, but he couldn't find rest. He rolled from one side to the other and back again, becoming more and more agitated with each passing second.

He was wide awake and focused at every noise, hoping to hear Hisagi outside his door. He'd bluntly ignored him all day but now he wished he hadn't...He desperately needed some answers and he knew time was running short. He wanted to understand why Shuhei had done the thing he'd done. His mental recorder replayed the kiss and his heart sped up. He could still feel the other's lips pressed against his own...He could still-

'Uryu...Are you awake?' For all his careful listening, somehow he ended up caught unprepared. Again. 'Please open the door...I made tea. I know you like coffee but I figured you wouldn't want any this late in the night and frankly, I don't know how to make it.' Ishida stepped out of bed, his feet not making a single sound. He could give a cat lessons on stealth. 'Please let me apologise properly...'

Ishida thought about it. He knew Hisagi was genuine...his tone was almost pleading and that was something major coming from someone as stubborn and prideful as the lieutenant of the 9th division. He found his glasses and put them on, buying a few more seconds, but his mind was made up already. He crossed the distance to the door and parted it, stepping aside to let Hisagi step in.

'I'll just leave this here.' The Shinigami places Ishida's cup on the study desk.

'Thank you.' Uryu offered the other a faint smile and Shuhei felt all the dread and worry of this meeting vanish into thin air.

'It's the least I could do after-'

'-You kissed me in the park.' It was a statement. Uryu took the cup and brought it to his lips, surprised to find it lukewarm. Seems like he wasn't the only one trying to buy some time and find some courage...

'Yeah, that. Sorry.'

'Are you?' He couldn't help sounding a little disappointed. Honestly, he wasn't angry that Hisagi kissed him, or touched him. He was angry because the Shinigami stopped and he didn't know what to make of the whole thing...

'No. I'm not. I tried to be but, I don't regret it.' Ishida found himself staring straight into the sharp depths of Hisagi's dark grey eyes. Despite the gulp of barely ingested tea, he found his mouth going dry.

'Then why are you really here?...' Was he an idiot for hoping?

'Can I ask you something?' Uryu brought the cup to his lips again, hoping it would hide the fact he was biting his lower lip. He nodded. 'Are you a virgin?'

Another cup had to be replaced...

* * *

**Lol! can't u picture Ishida's reaction when Hisagi suddenly asked that question? Cos i could and i laughed way too hard! And as you probably already guessed, yep. Renji had it right on the money...XD**

**I hope you like and if u can please please leave a review. XD The more i get the quicker I'll update. X3**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (in full swing at long last XD) **

**So, we've reached it. The smut! X3 It's pretty much the whole chapter so enjoy. **

**Also, I should say that is technically speaking the last chapter. There's another one but it's only a short one pg epilogue to tie things up. XD Sigh...I'm actually going to miss those two together. It was a fun challenge. **

**I hope you liked the ride and THANK YOU to those of you who left a review. I appreciate them all greatly (as u may tell from the speedy updates. I don't really know how else to show my appreciation...) So thank you very much and I hope you won't stop doing that. I can't possibly express into simple words how important encouragement is for people like me who strive to do this as a profession. XD **

**ENJOY!**

_**5**_

'Are you a virgin?' Uryu dropped the cup, his eyes as wide as saucers. This wasn't exactly the 'apology' he'd expected...

'Erm...I should get this cleaned up.' His mind was working overtime to avoid the subject at all costs. He wasn't very comfortable speaking about the state of his sexual activity full stop, but around Hisagi of all people it seemed like a fate worse than death.

'So you are one, huh? I would have never guessed...' Ishida went on his knees and began soaking up the tea not realizing he was using one of his clean shirts as a rag. Hisagi did but he chose to keep quiet while Uryu looked intently at the floor hoping to hide his face.

'I'm a little surprised none of the foes you went up against ever tried to have their way with you, considering you're so cute.' The younger man paused in his frantic scrubbing, the floor already spotless at this point, for a handful of seconds before restarting the circular motions. What was Hisagi trying to do?! Make him spontaneously combust?!

'...I'm not cute...' His words were little more than a whispered mumble but Hisagi smirked and he knew the Shinigami had heard him.

'Really, since I seem to recall that big Arrancar guy making a pass at you. Didn't he call you a four-eyed twink?' Ishida abandoned his wiping altogether. Of course he remembered Yammy and his inappropriate comment...How could he forget?

'I don't remember what Yammy said...' Oops...Maybe he shouldn't have called the guy by his name if he wanted to make that lie believable.

'You're a lousy liar.' Ishida felt a spark of anger but he held it back, knowing full well Hisagi was correct. He had many skills but lying was never one of them...

'Why are you asking me those things?' Uryu moved to sit on the bed, stubbornly looking away from the other.

'I'm curious and interested. Besides there's some rumours around Soul Society that Captain Maiury's after you.' Ishida tried to supress a chilling shiver running along his spine. That creepy guy was the stuff of horror and frankly Ishida was still amazed at himself for being able to stand his presence in Hueco Mundo.

'What do you mean, after me?' Uryu's embarrassment was quickly morphing into dread. Was he meant to be another experiment subject just like his grandfather? Hisagi left his cup on the windowsill and moved to sit beside the flinching Quincy.

'I don't know the details but there was talk about strapping you down and I don't think it was for the usual experimenting reasons.' Hisagi edged closer, aware he was invading Uryu's personal space. He was close enough to feel the slight vibrations emitted from Ishida's gently trembling body. He suspected fear but he knew what fear felt like, tasted like, smelled like, and what the human was feeling was most certainly not fear.

'I don't know what you're talking about...' Not entirely a lie. He could give a good guess but he hoped he was wrong...

'You really are innocent.' A furious blush was Hisagi's reward and he continued. 'But I think you know exactly what I'm talking about.' Ishida turned away, his silence screaming declarations of guilt. 'I'm surprised he didn't claim you yet. It's probably because he doesn't know how soft your skin is, or how good you taste or how your voice sounds when you're ready.'

'I want you...' Uryu caught the words too late. They were out of his mouth and he turned wide eyed to look at Hisagi, expecting some sort of rejection, repulsion even, but all he found was a wide grin which spoke volumes of some newly achieved victory and ravenous eyes devouring his own.

'About time you admit it.' Hisagi leaned in and Uryu didn't pull back. Their lips met in a consensual kiss, at long last both ready to commit to their pent up feelings for each other. Shuhei's hand sneaked along Ishida's neck to tangle in his hair and hold him close, not that he had any intention to pull back. Frankly, that was the last thing on his mind.

Hisagi asked for permission to deepen the kiss, unwilling to repeat the park fiasco, by running his tongue along Ishida's bottom lip. He had a moment of panic, of rejection, when the lips weren't immediately parted but a second later his entry was granted by the teeth sentinels and, afraid the gates will close all too soon, he adventured his exploring tongue inside the fleshy cavern. He tilted Ishida's head back so he would have better access to roam around the accepting mouth, enjoying the lustful dance their coiling tongues did.

Uryu was shy at first, letting Hisagi do pretty much whatever he wanted, but after some coaxing from the much more experienced Shinigami he threw fear to the wind and gave in. He imitated Hisagi's movements, once more blessing his ability as a quick learner, unsure of he was doing the right thing but when the kiss continued and continued to become more passionate, he assumed he was doing something right.

Ishida released the first moan of the evening when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore anymore. Thankfully Shuhei was pretty much thinking the same thing and he easily understood the younger man's discomfort. They broke apart and Hisagi felt his mouth go bone dry when he glanced at his host. Certainly he'd came to view Uryu as a sexy adorable man as of late but his dirtiest dreams, and he did have some pretty intense ones lately, didn't compare to seeing him blushing furiously with an expression eager for more. He had to use every ounce of his exercised self-control just so he wouldn't attack the Quincy and ravish him like an animal. Again he wondered how the guy could possibly still be a virgin?...

'You're so fucking sexy right now.'

Uryu narrowed his eyes before initiating the next kiss, taking Hisagi by surprise. He liked this side of Ishida. The one who fought for control, his stubborn nature showing through even in his kisses. And he was a fast learner indeed...Shuhei had to remind himself that this was Ishida's second kiss. However, he wasn't the sort to refuse a good match, no matter who the opponent...or the circumstances of the battle. He allowed Ishida to familiarise himself a bit more with the sacred art of kissing before retaking the leading role while simultaneously grasping Ishida's hips to maneuverer him onto his lap.

Ishida broke away for long enough to shift his position according to Hisagi's silent instructions, taking the time to discard his useless glasses in the process. They fell on the nightstand, not hard enough to break luckily. Ishida placed his hands on Hisagi's powerful shoulders, feeling the fibrous muscles under the material of his thorn Shinigami garbs. He only then realized the man was not in his Gigai and he wondered if he was prepared in advance for the current outcome...

When their lips met for the third time, Ishida was capable of dishing out everything he got. Hisagi couldn't help but feel a little proud, though that was overwhelmed by the lust ready to erupt like a dormant volcano. He covered Uryu's hands with his own and moved them along his own chest and abdomen, letting the human know it was okay to touch. He also wanted to give Ishida a little more time to adjust to the idea of two bodies falling together like two pieces of a puzzle, to fully appreciate the unique texture of heated up skin and taste the promise of pleasure with his fingertips.

When he was satisfied with Ishida's initiation, his fingers beginning to move of their own volition, Hisagi leaned back, supporting his upper body with his arms, and gave the younger man free reign. He decided to sit back and enjoy the attention. Uryu went with his instincts here because he had nothing else to go with. He paid close attention to Shuhei's reactions and made mental notes. For example, when he climbed the stepping ribs there was a sharp inhale of breath, when he ran his palm over the smooth surface of the stomach Hisagi tilted his head slightly back, when he touched a dusky nipple his ears picked up a sharp gasp.

'You move your hands like a pro.' Uryu was surprised by the deepness in Hisagi's voice. Even that excited him.

'You're just easy to read.' Hisagi opened his eyes partly and glanced at Ishida, a slight smile forming on his lips.

'Am I now? Been hearing that a lot lately.' The Shinigami reached for Ishida's wrist and pulled him down, reversing their position with exaggerated ease. The little Quincy was relaxed enough to make smart comments so Hisagi figured it was his turn to teach again. He pressed Uryu's wrists into the mattress and extracted a satisfying moan with a dominating kiss. From this point on Hisagi applied his teachings with the phrase _learn to run before you walk_ in mind.

His eager lips left the younger panting ones to trace the curve of his jaw and neck, relishing in the softness of that particular patch of skin. The neck was a particular favourite spot of his. He always liked feeling his partner's pulse, his life, his blood rushing through them.

Shuhei's hands were not idle. They ran down the outstretched arms, leaving the wrists high above Ishida's head, certain they wouldn't move a muscle without his permission, and when down the lithe chest to the quickly rising and falling abdomen, pausing on the hips, before tracing the curve of the rear to move the complying thighs apart. The experience would have been better if there were no clothes in the way...That could be arranged. Ishida was more than happy to help discard the offending shirt and trousers, leaving him in a pair of black briefs which showed a lot more than they hid. Shuhei glanced down and grinned mischievously. He stopped Ishida when he unconsciously tried to move his legs back together, embarrassment taking over again, and made him relax by placing a distracting collection of marks along his collarbone.

It took a few licks and swipes of Hisagi's wicked tongue for Ishida to regain his confidence and relax once more, choosing to melt into the other's embrace. Ishida was bombarded by never before felt sensations and he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his sanity intact through the treatment. He was touched in places he took for granted before and liquid fire seemed to course through his veins in the touches' wake.

Hisagi would have been happy to go on doing that for the rest of the night, mesmerised by Ishida's voice and pleasure filled expressions, but his own needs were going unmet and sexual frustration pushed him to take the next step. He desperately wanted to make Uryu feel more never before experienced pleasure but he was afraid that if he postponed the inevitable end he would turn feral, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his cute little Quincy. A loving smile crossed his lips when he realized he'd just referred to the boy as his.

His fingers hooked in the hem of the last article of clothing still daring to hide a portion of Ishida's skin from his sight and he pulled it down the long legs, getting some much appreciated help from Uryu. He didn't meant to stare, aware it might make the other feel awkward, but how could he simply breeze over the sight of a naked and wanton Uryu Ishida, stretched below him and silently pleading him to eat him up. A primal hunger ceased him and he licked his lips in anticipation, already imagining Ishida's inner heat swallowing him whole.

A whimper brought him back to reality and, judging from the way Ishida was unsuccessfully trying to bury his head in the sheets, he'd succeeded in making the younger man uncomfortable. Nothing he couldn't take care of though...He planted a passionate kiss on the trembling lips, pleased to find Uryu had forgotten everything he'd learned. It was empowering to find he had this sort of effect on him.

'You know what I have to do next right?' He whispered fervently against Ishida's lips, his hands working to relax the plains of muscles by tracing soothing shapes on them. Ishida nodded hesitantly...He knew but only in theory...and very little at that. 'Don't be scared. I'll be careful, trust me.' He did and he gave another nod, this one more certain. 'I need something to smoothen the...' Hisagi let the sentence hang, certain Ishida would pick up on his meaning.

'I don't...I don't have any lubricant.' Another wave of embarrassment washed over him but he swallowed it down. It was too late to turn back at this point. If either tried to stop this thing they started ...the consequences were sure to be dire.

'I thought you wouldn't. That's why I came prepared.' Hisagi still had the lower half of his clothes on and he fished around his pocked for a second, bringing a small bottle out.

'You...You planed this didn't you?' Ishida couldn't help a smirk. Usually he was the one with the plans...

'Aren't you glad I did?' Shuhei dipped his fingers in the oily liquid, moving slowly so Ishida could see him and thus remain calm. He arched an eyebrow, asking if it was okay to go on and Uryu nodded slowly after swallowing audibly.

Hisagi was true to his word and he moved in slowly, letting Uryu dictate the speed of the intrusion, pushing inch by inch inside the equatorial tunnel of muscles. Ishida sat back, letting his head fall across the sheets, trying to concentrate on the sensation only and to quickly get accustomed to it. For peat's sake he was a seasoned warrior and no stranger to pain. How hard could this be? Surely it wasn't worse than having his guts stabbed by Ichigo's Zanpakudo...Right?

By the time he finished that thought, the digit was all the way in and Ishida didn't have to wait for long before he was ready and in need of more. Somehow his impatience was picked up by Shuhei and the finger left the tunnel only to thrust back in with vigour, tearing a surprised gasp out of Ishida's throat. The muscles immediately reacted by clamping on the intruder but Hisagi was not discouraged. He continued to drive in, searching along the walls with his fingertips and changing his angle until he found the hidden treasure, the magic spot, the golden switch.

Things changed at an alarming rate after that breakthrough. Ishida's hips began to buck, moving of their own free will and every time Hisagi hit that one particular spot inside him, more and more amorous noise escaped his gasping lips. He didn't even notice the addition of a second finger but winced slightly when a third one joined the first two. It wasn't altogether painful, he'd certainly endured far worse at the hands of his numerous enemies, but it stung just enough to distract him from the pleasure.

Hisagi didn't waste a second more than was necessary, his member already painfully hard. As soon as Ishida showed signs of having adjusted to the trio of infiltrators, Shuhei removed them, ignoring the pleading whine which issued from Ishida's gaping mouth, and breached the last barrier. He pushed slowly, afraid of fucking everything up now by rushing the final step, but with an impatient buck of Ishida's hips he understood the Quincy was in no mood to be patronised. He was a big boy and he could take it.

Hisagi smirked but took Uryu's green light none the less, burring himself inside the other's burning heat in one smooth stroke. They were both caught off guard by the sensations washing over them and they had to take a moment. Hisagi left sloppy kisses along Ishida's neck and shoulders, his breath sending stray shivers up and down Uryu's overwhelmed nervous system.

When the movements began, Ishida had to throw his head back, his throat forming a perfect bridge to let the wave of pleasure crush over him. It was an acute sensation, his body not yet accustomed to accommodating something so much larger than three fingers, but not all together unpleasant. Just the thought that he was now joined in such a personal way to the man he'd liked for so long was exciting enough to make him moan.

The pace increased steadily but quickly, the primal side of Hisagi taking over, and Ishida added his own input by meeting the thrusts with a buck of his hips, putting the precision of a Quincy to good use. Their fingers joined, holding on to each other and connecting them in yet another way. Their tongues lashed at each other for a brief second, using more of the scarce oxygen barely filling their lungs before it was forced out in the form of a noise which could only be associated with sex.

Ishida was so close he could practically taste the explosive pleasure. He was close enough to shed tears of impatience. Something was missing, something small was holding him back from the promised bliss and he didn't know what it was. Hisagi thrust into him with purpose, his own bubble almost to the point of bursting. Uryu called Hisagi's name desperately and the Shinigami responded by enclosing the human's stiff member with his fingers and moving along it expeditiously.

That proved to be the missing piece and soon Uryu was losing himself in a sea of explosive pleasure. He felt like he was drowning, his mouth gasping for air that simply refused to enter his lungs, and he saw fireworks of vivid colours painted across his closed eyelids. He'd obviously felt orgasms before, he was a young man after all, but this was beyond his wildest imagination and sex proved to be as amazing as everything he'd ever heard.

Somehow, while riding out the last waves of pleasure bathing him in the afterglow, he was vaguely aware of Hisagi's hissed groans and some sort of sticky substance coating his stomach. Then Hisagi crushed beside him and their heavy breathing was the only noise in the otherwise silent night.

Exhaustion and contentment settled over him like an impenetrable cloak and Ishida didn't fight the sway to sleep.

* * *

**I think Ishida's patience was greatly rewarded. X3 Lucky bastard...¬3¬ **

**Thank you very much for the read! I hope you liked and if u can please review! X3 **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is! XD The absolute last addition to this fiction. I hope it was as fun a ride for you as it was for me X3 THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart to those of you who read and reviewed this. Thank you for the lovely words of encouragement! X3 **

**ENJOY! **

_**Epilogue**_

Hisagi let loose a deep sigh, his breath sending a few of the towering sheets flying across the floor. He glanced at them but resolved to pick them up later. He was back at his office and the work had been slowly piling up in his absence, reaching epic proportions. When he entered the room he honestly feared a paper avalanche, some of the stacks touching the ceiling. Home sweet home...

It took him over three days of sleepless nights to get through the majority of them, first having to decide what was important and what could wait... Damn, he sure missed Captain Tosen at times like those. If there was one thing he appreciated was the way he always took care of the work himself...Oh well, Hisagi couldn't really complain. It was a slight inconvenience that could be ameliorated and the workload was only this large because it had time to gather. He knew others had it way worse.

He sat up from his chair, almost losing his footing for a second. His legs were asleep after sitting down for hours on end and the sudden rush of blood through his circulatory system sent pins and needles through his skin. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, letting the sensation wash over him, until he it was gone and walked to the other end of the room, seeking the sunlight streaming through the open window.

The ledge was one of his favourite places to sit. He always enjoyed feeling the sun or the wind or any weather across his back but without having to fear the elements, knowing he was well protected by the roof over his head. That day there was nothing to fear. It was a sunny, warm day and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the fresh air. In his hand he held a cup and he brought it to his lips sipping some of the liquid and relishing the taste.

A brave butterfly fluttered by him, curious to explore the depths of this construction made of wood and Hisagi followed its white wings with a lazy eye, enjoying the way it scouted every corner only to turned back, as if bored and unimpressed, to exit the way it came. Had Shuhei been in its place he too would have much preferred the fresh outside than the stuffy, dark inside but unlike that free spirit he had responsibilities and subordinates who depended on his leadership. He couldn't simply sprout his wings and flutter away...

'So I take it you're finally done.' Hisagi's smile wavered for a moment, a little irritated at the arrival of the other Shinigami. And so ended his moment of peace...

'Yes. For today anyhow. What do you want Renji?' The other lieutenant came down the street and leaned over the ledge, resting his chin on his crossed arms.

'That's mean. Is that how you treat your secret adviser?' Hisagi groaned. He wished he could deny it but, while he never considered Renji smart, his advices had certainly been a major help over the last two weeks. If it wasn't for him Ishida would have probably still been a virgin...

'Are you ever gonna let that go?'

'We'll see.' A mischievous grin lit up Renji's face and Shuhei knew this was not the last he would hear of this subject. It was true what they said, _Nothing's ever Free_...Suddenly Renji sniffed the air, catching some new scent, and Hisagi couldn't help comparing him to a dog. 'Is that...Is that coffee?' His eyes fell on the cup between Hisagi's fingers and they darted to the soft smile on the lieutenant's lips. 'But you don't drink coffee.'

'I do now.'

* * *

**In case it wasn't clear, Shuhei and Ishida are now in a relationship and when he can get away, Hisagi visits out little Quincy much like Renji does with Ichigo. Sides, in lives such as theirs they're thrown together a hell of a lot more than you'd expect XD **

**I hope you like it and HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
